Just Some Simple Curiosities
by ravenelli
Summary: Raeger knew nothing about the new farmer except the fact that she's one of those people: people who don't eat at his restaurant for legit reasons. But hey, they even rarely talked to each other! So obviously, Raeger was quite curious about her reason. Little did he know when he found one, he would find another things about her, unknown.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 01**

Raeger gave his first sigh in the morning due to a heavy rain they got that day. It was almost 11 in the morning but he already guessed that his restaurant will have less customers for today since rain always makes people too lazy to leave home anyway.

He moved himself closer to a window where he was planning to clean it up when he saw a young woman figure outside of his restaurant, searched something between bushes without umbrella at all or a rain coat.

"Really. What is she doing?" Raeger asked himself while watching that farmer. A moment later, he could see a gleaming smile of her as if she found something valuable.

It was not the first time he saw her in front of his restaurant, looking for something at bushes, but many times. He only observed her, be it sunny, rainy, or even hurricane, she would always came in front of his restaurant to search something between bushes. He never asked her. No, they barely talked to each other since Minori also rarely came to the restaurant. Wait, she _never_ came before except the day she first move to Oak Tree Town. Raeger knew that she was the only one after Fritz who had never eaten at his restaurant.

"It's not like I set the prize too high..." He murmured to himself, wondering.

It was not like as if they're strangers to each other because the farmer would greet him when they met on streets or trading depots. They also met each other when the town held festival days where they would chat for a bit, a mere _standard_ conversation, such as _"What's up?"_. But that's all and they would part ways when leaving the festival ground.

As he watched the farmer walked further away, he could see another farmer coming her way to his restaurant. Elise. _What will it be for today?_ He thought that by himself. He doubted that Elise will order some foods from him since Elise had her own maids in her mansion who will cook for her.

 _"Cling. Cling."_ The bell that he put on his door made the first sound for today.

"Welcome to the restaurant." Raeger put his best smile to greet his first customer for that day. He tried to be as friendly as he could to any of his customer, whenever it was. "It's a rare occasion to see you here, Elise. What can I do for you?"

"Good morning, Raeger. There's something I'd like to talk to you about." Elise returned the smile to him but quickly back to her normal self, full of pride.

"Oh?" Raeger then stood still for a moment before offering another smile. "Sure. Please have a seat."

* * *

 _ **Hello. Thank you for reading this short chapter. No, really. I want to make it as short as possible so I don't get stuck on the plot later (I hope). By the way, it's not like Raeger is my favorite bachelor, but well, I believe the interactions between him and Minori are quite important since the existence of restaurant really helpful in the game (rather than going to clinic when Minori is running out of stamina). I just imagined how will he thought about Minori later on, but oh well, just keep it for later. Oh, I beg your pardon for my English. I'm not a native speaker so I have no idea how to translate the gestures I wanted to tell you about. :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02**

It was 9 in the morning and Raeger walked his way to the trade depots station. This time would be Sakura Country who'll visit Oak Tree Town. So Raeger needed to stock up his supply of rice since he would short of it in two days.

At the station, he could see someone came earlier than him. Minori. She looked like having a little bit of conversation with the vendor.

"You know, it's hard to find a good quality of egg back in my country since our focus is growing staple foods."

"Then, isn't it good to set up a booth here? We too, however, need your country's help to buy grain seeds. Not that I could plant all of them, though. I don't have enough fields after all."

"Sure. Having businesses with farmers like you really help us. We're glad we open a booth here. We hope for a long term business with this town too." Yoshino then looked at the young man who came closer to his booth. "Good morning and welcome. Stocking up as usual?"

"Good morning, Yoshino." Raeger returned his smile. "You know me so well."

Raeger then turned his head to faced Minori. "Good morning, Minori. It seems like you're having a nice business with Sakura Country."

"Where else should I sell vestures that I have if not to vendors, Raeger? This town is quite secluded and still not much people coming around to buy stuffs." Minori shrugged. "And... oh, good morning. I almost forgot that. Greetings are important to build friendships toward people."

"You're right." Raeger nodded as he turned back to watch Yoshino preparing things as usual. Raeger already became a regular at Sakura Country's booth. He always had the same shopping list every time he shopped there.

"Well, I guess, I should go now." Minori took her bag with her. "Yoshino, thanks for today."

Yoshino nodded his head and smiled. "Oh, thank you, Minori. Please come back any time."

Minori took a quick glance to Raeger and smiled. "Well, see you, Raeger."

Raeger, too, just like Yoshino, nodded to her before she left the station. "See you, Minori."

"She always comes with fresh products to sell. Farmer Fritz also does the same, but he rarely seen these days. Perhaps, he's selling to other countries' vendors?" Yoshino asked Raeger while putting all Raeger's bought stuffs on the table. "Here you go. Did I miss something?"

Raeger did a quick check on all things before finally shook his head and gave the money to Yoshino. "No. It's all complete. Are Minori's farm products having good qualities?"

"It's just so-so at first, but then I can see that she's improving her farm products to better qualities each time I visit this town. So it's nice to build an early business with her in the hope that one day her products will be superb." Yoshino explained it with his smile. "I believe you know it better since you live at the same town."

"Well... to tell you the truth, I haven't even gone to her farm or bought her farm products before, so I don't know. Besides, she's still quite a new farmer around the town, so I still need some time to trust her products qualities." Raeger then added, "I own a restaurant after all, so I really have to carefully choose my ingredients."

"I see... Hopefully, you will always get the best ingredients you need."

"Thank you."

* * *

 _ **Hello. It seems like I'm getting confused between trade depots, vendors, station, and all. Please do forgive me. My memories are so short, I can't help but remembered only a little. But hey, here's Minori! I don't know how will I describe her later in the story, but I hope you enjoy her first coming. ^^**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03**

 _"Cling. Cling."_ The bell sounded and it surprised Raeger to see a rare customer came into his restaurant.

"Good afternoon, Minori, and welcome. It's nice to welcome you here since you rarely make an appearance." Raeger smiled as the farmer getting closer to the counter. "Are you trying to convince me about how superior your farm products too?"

"What?" Minori blinked her eyes for a second. "How rude! Did you think I come here to beg you buy my products just because I never came here before?"

"Well, it's just my own perception, though. Just to let you know, several days ago, Elise came, too. An impossible customer for me whom I thought would buy my foods but instead, talking about her products and tried to convince me to buy her products. You have to know, Minori. My money is on Fritz."

"And here I thought I could get a nice conversation with my neighbor chef while enjoying a nice lunch after a quite hard work on the farm..." Minori gave out a long sigh. "It's not nice to get accused of something you wouldn't do, Raeger. I feel insulted."

Raeger then quickly apologized. "I am sorry. I didn't think that you would order any meals since you seem never have any idea to visit my restaurant just like Fritz."

"I don't have enough money to spend for my own stomach, Raeger. I have many things-to-buy lists and I'm still short of money, so I couldn't afford to eat at the restaurant," said Minori, tried not to get too angry. "Besides, I also— Wait, what? I seemed never have any idea to visit you here just like Fritz?"

"I often see you loitering around my restaurant but never really to get a meal or such, so..."

"I'm sorry... I must be really looked that poor..." Minori murmured to herself.

"No, I didn't mean that way. I'm sorry. Really. Let me get you a house service for today's lunch as an apology."

"No. Don't do it. Just don't. I don't need that." Minori gave another sigh out and took a quick look at the menu. "Just give me a portion of Carbonara and a glass of water. I'll pay it myself to prove you I really am going to have a meal here. And when I leave this restaurant later, consider nothing happened between us today."

"I'm sorry... It's... 980G..." Raeger felt awkward because of his own mistake. "I'll need a moment to prepare it later."

"There you go." Minori paid her food before decided to stay as far as she could from Raeger since her mood was ruined by the rude accusation.

Raeger, himself, quite happy that finally another townsfolk eat at his restaurant, but at the same moment felt guilty because he's been rude for her first coming. He tried to cook as good as he could but Minori didn't say a word about it. She's been eating in full silence and just went away when she finished her meal.

But sure, the polite farmer bade her farewell. "Thanks for the meal. Let's just forget what we've talked about today."

* * *

 _ **For whoever you are who gave me the inspiration for this chapter, I love you. I just borrow the idea for this chapter, I promise. It's just hard for me to start a conversation between Minori and Raeger. Really.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 04**

"Good morning, Minori." Raeger greeted her when he saw her early with her activities in front of his restaurant. The chef just came back from trading station when he saw her searching something again at bushes. He still felt a little bit uncomfortable since he almost had an argue with her the last time they met.

Minori, surprised by the greetings given, hit her head at some branches and leaves. She then looked at Raeger and quickly stood up to return the friendly greetings. "Good morning, Raeger. You really surprised me."

Raeger too, surprised by her warm smile as if nothing had happened between them before. Well, she did mention to forget everything that day and it seemed she really meant that. Raeger could feel a relieve at how nice his neighbor farmer is. He then chuckled and pointed his finger to Minori's head. "Leaves, on your head."

"Oh!" Minori quickly brushed her hand to her hair to remove leaves as Raeger told her.

"Really, I was wondering. What are you doing with those bushes, Minori? I see you every day coming around those bushes as if looking for something... or perhaps, hiding something?" Finally, Raeger spoke up his curiosity, trying to find a reason to have a conversation with her.

"Ah, don't you know that you have wild blueberry bushes around? I tried to find ripen ones to make seeds of them, but always failed, so that's why I can only collect them naturally. You know, foraging, so to speak."

Raeger rather surprised to the new discovery he never knew. "There's a wild bush of blueberry?"

"Sure." Minori quickly nodded and showed him the place. "See? Those are blueberries!"

"I never realized it before. How could you come up with ideas on checking bushes?" Raeger now wondered about something newer.

"I don't know. Just a curiosity I have, I guess..." Minori chuckled a bit before sharing a small amount of blueberry she harvested. "There you go. For you."

"Aren't you going to use this?" Raeger tried to return those blue colored fruits to her but she shook her head and refused.

"As a chef, you'll make a good use of those than me."

"Well... Thanks..."

Minori nodded quickly and bade her farewell. "Okay, got to go. See you, Raeger."

Raeger turn his head quickly as Minori left him. "Yes, see you later, Minori!"

* * *

 _ **I know. It's another short chapter. I just believe even the shortest conversation can have the deepest impression between two individuals. Besides, it's nice to explain to Raeger why Minori always jumps like a crazy person on his bushes in the game. Although in this chapter, it's not "jumping" but foraging, for a cooler expression. lol**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 05**

It was another rainy day for Oak Tree Town and it made Raeger as gloomy as the gray sky he saw that day. "It's going to be a very long day today..." He murmured to himself while looked out of the window of his restaurant. "My sweet shortcake! She really has nothing to do other than _foraging_?"

He stood still on his feet while watching the farmer girl he knew for a quite some time now. There were thunders outside with a heavy rain, but Minori ran around town to do everything she needed to do. He saw her in front of his restaurant for some time before going somewhere else.

Raeger really never could understand that young lady, especially when he heard knocks on his door. Curious who it was, Raeger came down to the first floor and was really surprised that it was Minori who stood in front of his door, soaking wet.

"Minori?!" Raeger panicked himself while allowing that farmer got into his restaurant. "What were you thinking? It's 7 pm and it's still raining hard outside with that many—-many thunders! Just how stubborn will you be?!"

"Relax, Raeger. I got used to it now," she said while giving her warm smile although she felt cold. "Now, I need some help from you."

"Help?" Raeger's voice still raised that time and he realized that. He then cleared his throat to make sure he could control his tone.

"Let me buy some rice from you. I believe you have some stocks for restaurant."

Raeger could not understand anything about her. He gave out a sigh. It seemed like he couldn't get angry to his neighbor for a long time and he didn't understand why. "It's not like I mind, but... what is it for?"

"Tomorrow is The Cooking Exhibition, right?" asked her excitedly. "I'm planning to enter my dish too and decided to cook something related with rice."

"...Oh..." Raeger sounded as if he didn't interested in but it was because he didn't know what to say. "...O..kay..."

"And since I'm so busy with my farm work, I forgot to buy rice for myself and missed Sakura Country that time and forgot that today, none will come because of the rain. So I was wondering if you perhaps could share me some. I'll pay for it too, as much as you paid to Sakura Country."

"Tell me what you're going to cook first and I'll consider it," he said.

"Eeehhh..." Minori hesitated so much. "But, won't you come out to enter your dish too? It means I'm digging in my own grave."

"No, Minori. I'm a professional chef so I am not allowed to enter the competition as you do." Raeger shook his head a little. "Besides, it's raining today so it means there will be no way I will go around and telling people about what you are going to cook for the festival."

Minori stopped herself for a while, thinking before finally nodded. "Okay. It's Sea Urchin Rice Bowl."

When Raeger heard that idea, he startled for a moment. How could he not be? Sea Urchin Rice Bowl was his most favorite food of all.

"I found some sea urchin these days on river so I'm planning to make a good use of them." Minori added herself, still thinking. "Do you think it's too plain?"

"Why would I think it is? As a chef, I am not allowed to think poorly of any food. All foods are my inspirations to stay alive."

"So? Will you let me buy some of your rice?" Minori asked once again.

"Stay here, you'll ruin my restaurant because you're soaking wet. I'll give you some portions for free but you have to save me a bowl for tomorrow," said Raeger while he went into his kitchen.

"Sure! Cooking for two is not that much a problem since it's as easy as cooking for one!"

Raeger just smiled and put some rice into a nice and strong plastic for Minori. When he finished, he returned to her and gave her his share. "I hope you didn't fail at cooking it or I'll be sad for the poor ingredients."

"I won't. I'm a quite good cook for myself. I guess... Well... Yeah... I believe so..." Minori seemed hesitated a bit before she was back with her smile. "Okay, I had my need fulfilled. I shouldn't bother you any longer. Thank you for the treat, Raeger. I promise to save you a bowl tomorrow."

"Be careful on your way home, will you?" Raeger shouted as Minori left him in a hurry because of the heavy rain.

"I will!" Minori shouted back from her distance.

Strange enough, Raeger still could see her smile toward him in the heavy rain that day.

O o O


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 06**

Raeger came earlier than he used to be for this year's Cooking Exhibition. He was so curious about how would Minori's cooking be for today and he couldn't stop thinking about it since last night. " _I just hope she'll be okay. Well, it's her first entry since her first coming to Oak Tree Town, right?"_ He thought it by himself while looking around before he finally could see Minori's figure from behind, among those people who came, without any efforts. It surely surprised him too but he still didn't want to think about it that much so he just stood still and waited for the beginning of the festival.

Raeger didn't have to wait that long when Veronica came up to the stage and gave some opening speech and introduce Saffron as the judge. It took some time before finally Saffron began to taste those food displayed.

"It's always nice just to see and smell good foods, isn't it?" Lillie who stood near Raeger asked him, tried to start a conversation. "I love good foods."

Raeger smiled a bit and nodded his head. "Yes. It's nice to see people's efforts to show their cooking skills."

"I hope Minori is doing fine for this year competition. This is her first time to compete, right?" Lillie showed a little worry toward the farmer girl.

"What's wrong with first time competing? Everyone on the stage has their own first time too in competing. You need not to worry. Besides, she's Minori, the one who takes care of the abandon farm and makes it quite fruity for now. She'll be fine." Raeger forgot that he also thought the same as Lillie before.

"Huh?" Lillie quite surprised that Raeger could easily compliment someone, especially for the opposite gender. "I never knew you could compliment someone like that, Raeger. How rare..."

Raeger surprised by being told like that. He then quickly defended himself. "No, I just thought of how we should cheer her up since we're from the same town and none of our people here competing except her."

"Well... that's true... This year, people seem not interested, especially ones who used to get into the competition like Fritz. Oh, by the way, I haven't seen Fritz today. I should go and find him."

"Why?"

"I want to buy his flowers to make a bouquet for my deceased mother."

"I see..." Raeger nodded a while before looked around to find Fritz. "Ah, I could see him. Let's go there."

"You too?" asked Lillie, rather surprised.

"I have a business to attend to with Fritz," answered him, smiling.

O o O

"And the winner is Minori from Tanpopo's Farm!" Veronica made an announcement of the winner from main dish theme. Every Oak Tree Town people shouted in happy tone to congratulate Minori. The farmer girl also got her presents as the winner of this year's Cooking Exhibition. She went here and there to talk with people she knew until she reached Raeger.

"Congratulations. Now that I know who won this competition, I should prepare myself for better recipes so I won't lose my face," said Raeger half joking and half serious. "But hey, how about quitting the farm business and run the restaurant with me? I'd be glad to have a cook like you in my restaurant."

"Thank you. It's not like I'll take the restaurant business from you." Minori seemed more cheerful after winning the competition. "They told me that my cooking will be prized good enough if I were to sell it to vendors. Isn't it wonderful? I'm glad I won."

Raeger just smiled and nodded.

"Oh yes, this is for you," said Minori while giving a medium sized lunch box to the chef. "My promise from yesterday, a portion of Sea Urchin Rice Lunch Box, not bowl."

Raeger chuckled a bit and accepted the lunch box. "Thanks. I believe it should be delicious since you won today's competition."

"Well, if it is compared with your cooking, I don't have enough confidence to say it's delicious..."

Raeger shook his head a bit. "No, thank you. I'll make sure to enjoy this food when eating."

Minori just smiled before saying, "Well, I have to go back to work. There are things that I haven't finished since I was in a hurry for the exhibition. See you later, Raeger."

"See you later, Minori."

Raeger just kept his smile while watching the farmer girl went away, leaving the festival ground. For a moment, Raeger looked at the lunch box he's holding and he smiled once more. "Sea Urchin Rice Lunch Box, huh? What a long name..."

O o O


End file.
